


A Padawan's Lightsaber

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: A pickpocket managed to swipe Ahsoka's lightsaber and there's no way she'd admitting that to Anakin. So, in her hour of need, she turns to Obi-Wan instead.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553227
Comments: 25
Kudos: 383





	A Padawan's Lightsaber

"And I can't come in with you _because-_?"

"Because you're underage and I still need someone covering the door." Anakin replied, half amused, half exasperated. It reminded him of himself as a Padawan, and the comparison wasn't flattering. 

"Fine, fine." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, stopping a little ways away from the door to the nightclub. This slum region of Coruscant was gross, and she didn't particularly want to be separated from her master down here. "Have all the fun."

"I will." He agreed, bemused, and went on into the club. 

Because it was Anakin doing the arrest and not literally anybody else - except maybe Quinlan Vos - about thirty seconds later there was blaster fire, the humm of a lightsaber and a stampede of people running out past her. Somewhere in the fray, some slimy yellow aquatic sentient managed to lift her 'saber off her belt. 

She ran out after him into the street, but he was gone. Sheepishly, she returned to her post at the door to find Anakin walking out with the arms dealer they'd been sent to capture well in hand. 

"Where did you go?"

"I- Someone looked suspicious. I went to check it out."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"It was a false alarm."

He shrugged. "Alright. Then let's get this scum back to the Temple."

She followed him all the way back, acutely aware of the missing weight on her thigh and doing her best to look inconspicuous hiding it's absence. 

Once they were in the Temple, she spoke up again. "Master?"

"Yeah, Snips?" He turned to face her. 

"Can I be excused to go check up on the troops? I know Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan's half of the 501st back yesterday night."

"Yeah, sure. I can handle this one. Let me know how Rex is doing."

"Yeah, of course."

Anakin continued on down the hall, blissfully ignorant, and Ahsoka scuttled away, off to the side. Force, she hoped this would work.

* * *

It was sometime in the afternoon, but the 501st had only arrived in the wee hours of the morning. 

"Why did I join the army?" She muttered as she reached over for the comm that was going off. She answered it. "Kenobi. What do you want, Ani?"

 _"It's the other one this time, actually."_ Ahsoka answered. _"I need your help."_

"You were on assignment with Anakin. Just ask him."

Ahsoka mumbled something she couldn't make out. 

"Huh?"

_"My lightsaber got stolen and I can't let him know I lost it."_

She sighed. "Meet me at the entrance to the barracks."

_"Thank you! I'll see you shortly."_

She ended the call and Rex shifted at her back, nuzzling into her neck. "Dun leave. You're comfortable."

"The Foundling called."

"Tano?" Rex was more awake now. "Something wrong?"

"Young and foolish, my dear." She rolled in his arms to kiss his nose. "You know how it is. Must help the children."

He chuckled, warm and lethargic. "Isn't that the truth."

"I'll be back shortly."

"Mmm. Good." He accepted another kiss to his forehead with a smile. "More sleep."

She rolled out of bed, throwing on her armour more from habit than actual awareness, and strapped herself up before wandering out of the barracks to find Ahsoka fidgeting and nervous.

"So, lost your weapon?"

Ahsoka jumped, then smiled at her. "Uh, yeah."

"Naughty girl."

"I know, I know - my weapon is my life. But it was stolen, I didn't lose it!"

"Makes no odds, Foundling." She pet Ahsoka's montrails. "We've got to recover it."

Ahsoka perked up. "I was hoping you would know someone willing to buy a lightsaber and we could start there."

"Where were you when it was stolen?"

"Section 19, the slum district."

"Right." She adjusted her halters and harnesses. "Let's go."

| | | 

"Mando! It's been some time since I've seen your visor around here." The man at the counter laughed boisterously. 

"Some time indeed, Dex." She embraced him, obviously very familiar with him. "I've missed you."

"I hear you're part of the war effort now." He scoffed. "What in the hell made you think that was a good idea?"

"My normal mix of good sense and suicidal patriotism." She retorted, punching another laugh out of him. 

"Aye, aye." He caught sight of the Padawan lurking behind her. "A favour, then?"

"A question more than a favour." 

He gestured them over to a booth, wide enough to take up one side all to himself. "What can I assist you with, old friend?"

"It's been some time since I've been shopping down below. Anywhere I would find a lightsaber?"

"A lightsaber?" He cocked his head. "Looking to add to your collection?"

Ahsoka's head snapped to her, but she didn't acknowledge it. "More for my Foundling than for me." 

Dex took Ahsoka in, with her clean clothes and nervous glances. "Ah, I see. It got lifted, then." He nodded to himself. "Rumour has it that Knack is in the market for one, and one of the pickpockets got on his good side."

"The arms runner?"

"The very same." Dex sat back. "This was yesterday, mind. Lifters don't tend to keep their stock."

"So Knack likely has it already." Obi-Wan looked down, thinking.

"I'm sure he'd love to know you're back in town."

She snorted. "I'm sure he would. Especially since he still owes me money."

"After you blew up his penthouse?"

"How was I supposed to know he was storing pyphaline in his hall closet? He's his own menace, not me. Besides, if he hadn't shot at me, the beskar wouldn't have deflected the shot over there in the first place."

Dex laughed loudly, clapping a huge hand over her pauldron. "Ah, you never change, Kenobi! It's good that there are some universals in this world."

She crossed her arms, sassy. "They should know better, dealing with a Mando'ad warrior."

"You'll get no argument from me." He smirked. "You'll have to make an effort to come down here to see me more often."

"I'm not on Coruscant very much."

Dex eyed her critically. "And I wanna meet him."

She reached over and punched him in the shoulder. "No way."

"Aww, c'mon Kenobi! What's the worst that could happen?"

"He's not like us."

"I know." He flicked the jaig eyes on her helmet. "Don't see them floating around much, do ya? I see 'em only on the news."

Ahsoka glanced rapidly between them, utterly confused. 

"The colours look good on you, though." Dex chuckled, a fond smile on his amphibious face. "I'd like to see who tamed you."

"He didn't tame me."

"Of course, of course." Dex's smirk only widened. "So, next time you touch down?"

"I'll consider it."

"Atta girl. I'll let you be on your way, then. No time to waste."

They stood and he hugged her again, waving at them as they left. 

"Who was that?" Ahsoka asked. 

"An old friend."

"I got that." She rolled her eyes. 

"We ran together when I was making a name for myself as a bounty hunter." Obi-Wan elaborated. "He was a arms runner, dealer and forger. Took a liking to me and used me as a body guard and assassin for a while. We became friends, but a contract eventually took me off-world and by the time I was able to return, I didn't want to."

"Was that the drama Anakin mentioned with the Duchess of Mandalore?"

"Yes."

"Why not after she expelled you from the planet?"

"I got another job right away, and it went poorly for me." She shrugged. "If it hadn't, I wouldn't have been on Tattooine to assist Qui-Gon, Anakin and Senator Amidala in getting back to the Republic."

"I guess so." She peered at Obi-Wan, trying to gauge her through the helmet. The Mando was being elusive, as she normally was, but Ahsoka felt she was glossing over something major. "So, who's this Knack guy?"

"He filled Dex's place in the market when he retired, but he was a lot more difficult to work with. Tended to keep slaves and such."

"And you blew up his apartment?"

"I had rigged it to explode, but he managed to do it before I could."

"You're done a bit of everything, haven't you?"

"I appreciate you phrasing it so charitably."

She wisely kept her mouth shut and followed Obi-Wan deep into the bowels of Coruscant. 

| | | 

Obi-Wan seemed to know something was off the moment they arrived at Knack's apartment. She drew her pistol and opened the door, finding a green man slumped over on the floor, dead. Obi-Wan walked over to him, rolling him onto her back with her foot. 

"He's definitely dead." She muttered. 

"What do you think killed him?" Ahsoka asked, peering around. 

"Take a look around for your 'saber, but keep an eye out." Obi-Wan instructed, starting to pick through the scene around the corpse. 

Ahsoka did as she was told and started snooping around in the other rooms. 

A woman jumped out of the dark, white-skinned and lanky, slashing at her with a familiar hilt. 

"Blast, how does this thing turn on?" She hissed at herself. 

"That belongs to me!" Ahsoka exclaimed. 

The woman turned tail and fled, jumping out the window. Ahsoka was quick to follow her, hitting the comm. 

"Obi! I found the one with my 'saber!"

_"Was that the crash in the other room?"_

"Yeah, she jumped out the window. I'm in pursuit."

_"I'll meet you there."_

Ahsoka chased her across four buildings and lost her across a series of floating signs, when she jumped off and another woman caught her with a yellow speeder. 

She was sitting with her knees tucked under her chin when Obi-Wan pulled up on a speeder bike, leaning on the handle bars casually. 

"Where did you get the bike?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I stole it. They're not hard to hotwire. Besides, Knack isn't going to be using it anytime soon. Get on, Foundling."

"I lost her. She got away."

"Did you think she caught a yellow speeder by accident?" Obi-Wan cocked her head. "There was another woman in the apartment that had been one of his personal use slaves."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, he just liked the colour pink. They're far from professional enough to evade me." As much as Ahsoka wished there had been some smugness in that tone, there was just bald fact. 

"Then why let them get away?"

Obi-Wan helped her get on the back of the speeder bike. "When I was training, I lost my pistol - the only weapon I had. My grandmother had found it, and by Ka'ra did she make me work to get it back. The lesson it taught me was valuable, and it is one of the few _Mando'ade_ and _Jetii_ share; your weapon is part of your religion, and it must be treated as such. Protect it and wield it like a limb. Lessons like this can be preached, but only reinforced with practise."

"Then why not just report me to Anakin?"

"I'm not your Master, certainly. But you did come to me for help, rather than anyone else in your Temple."

"Well, yeah." She hugged Obi-Wan's waist tightly as they took off into Coruscanti traffic. "You're like an older sister."

Obi-Wan laid a hand over hers briefly. "I'm glad you consider me so."

An abrupt radiation of affection and serenity pulsed from Obi-Wan in the Force, which made Ahsoka snuggle in closer to her. 

It wasn't a long ride to wherever the duo had escaped to, and Ahsoka was more than a little surprised to see a train station. Obi-Wan got off, pulling out what looked like a bounty hunter's tracking fob. 

"Where did you get that from?"

"I tend to take them from marks. They're just little tags that magnetize themselves to a mark. Easy enough to plant if you know how. I let the pink one go so that she would lead me to her companion."

"You knew I wouldn't get my 'saber back." 

"You're too distracted by the need to get it back, I knew you wouldn't think to simply pull it from her hand with the Force."

Ahsoka looked down, shamefacedly realizing that it had, indeed, been an option she hadn't even considered. 

"This is a learning experience, Foundling. Take it for what it is." The blinker on the fob started pulsing faster, and they spotted the duo at the same time. 

The white woman noticed them before the pink one, starting to push onto the train. Obi-Wan pulled out her blaster, shooting the control mechanism of the door, making it slam shut before they could enter the compartment. She levelled her left wrist at the white woman, shooting a grapple that wrapped around her arm and starting to drag her forward. 

The woman panicked, not strong enough to resist being pulled toward Obi-Wan, before remembering that she had the 'saber on her belt. Obi-Wan released the grapple when the woman reached for the weapon, making her stumble back at the sudden lack of force. The Mando ran at her, slamming headlong into her and bringing the two of them to the ground. Obi-Wan had a mass and experience advantage on the slender humanoid underneath her. The pink woman rushed to her companion's aid, trying to pull the bounty hunter off. 

Obi-Wan managed to wrestle the 'saber from their grasp, slamming her helmet back into the pink woman's nose and dislodging her. She stood up, non-plussed. 

"I suggest that you don't interfere with Jedi or Jedi weaponry again." She glanced between them, menacing. "Or my sympathy for your former position won't be a factor."

"You're- You're not turning us in?" The pink one asked. 

"No. He was no friend of mine. But next time you play above your station, I _will_ kill you." She handed the 'saber to Ahsoka, her own array of dangerous (and illegal) weapons very clearly visible. 

"We won't, Mando." The pink one grovelled. 

"You'll miss your train soon." The bounty hunter turned away from them, business concluded, and guided Ahsoka back to the speeder bike. 

The ride back to the Temple was quiet, Ahsoka hopping off when they pulled up to the front of the building. 

"Hey, Obi?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the word for sister in Mando'a?"

" _Vod._ "

She winkled her nose. "Isn't that what the clones call each other?"

"Mando'a has no gendered words. The most accurate translation of _vod_ is merely 'sibling'."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled brightly at the older woman. "Thank you, _vod_. I really appreciate it."

Obi-Wan gestured her closer, reaching out to cup the back of Ahsoka's head and bump their foreheads together gently. "You're welcome, _vod_."

Ahsoka beamed, skipping back off into the Temple with a little wave. 

She shook her head, watching the Foundling disappear into the bowels of the massive structure.

* * *

"That didn't take very long." Rex commented, still laying in bed. 

"Thieves aren't always the smartest. And a high profile item like a lightsaber is much easier to track. There are only certain kinds of people who want them anyway." She stripped back down, naked, and crawled into bed. Rex made room for her easily, both of them settling back into the positions they'd been in earlier this afternoon. 

"I take it you got it back?"

"Yes, we did." She breathed a sigh of relief when he pressed kisses along her nape. "The only one I don't have to take care of in this clan in Amidala."

He snorted. "She's proxy to Skywalker. She'll be trouble, mark my words."

"Probably." The sigh she released was exasperated, but incredibly fond at the same time. "I forgot what it was like to care for a family."

"I'm happy to have provided." He joked. 

"Indeed." She twisted to kiss him properly, relishing in the tightening of his arms, strength to rival her own. 

What a glorious feeling.

* * *

* * *


End file.
